Taken From Me
by MontaguexCapulet
Summary: Mudbloods for sale! Buy fit, young Mudbloods this Saturday at Knockturn Alley's Auction House. The best selection we've had all year, so come on by.


Taken From Me

by

MontaguexCapulet

Authors note: Hi fans! I'm writing a story about the serious topic of slavery. I'm just going to say it now that I don't believe in slavery. So now I can't get any comments saying "Blah blah blah how could you do that? Slavery is wrong, etc, etc." This is my first Dramione fic so bear with me. If it suck I will try to do better next time. This will be a multi-chappie story so remember to review XD.

DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG

Prologue

In Ron, Hermione, and Harry's last year of school, they did not go back. Instead they searched all over the U.K for the seven horcrux's to help them defeat Lord Voldemort. But alas it was all in vain.

In the final battle Harry sacrificed himself thinking that it would help the Order for he was a horecrux. For a moment it made the Order fight harder for their cause but the Death Eaters outnumbered them and the Light side lost. Lord Voldemort had won the war and a new way of life was just beginning.

DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG

Draco woke up to someone banging on his bedroom door, which he found rather unpleasant.

"Draco! Wake up!" A female voice yelled thought the large oak doors. "We're going to be late! Don't make me come in there!" Draco knew that even if he had told Pansy that he was awake she would have continued to tell him to get up so hew just laid there and waited for her to bust the door open. Sure enough Draco's bedroom door was opened and the raven haired teen strutted into the room and jumped onto Draco's "sleeping" body. The force of Pansy's body caused him to fall out of the bed and the both went crashing to the ground. Pansy then stood up, smoothed out her mini-skirt and sat down on Draco's bed.

"Good now your up. Now get dressed we're going to be late as I said." She said calmly. Draco wrapped the black satin sheets around his naked body.

"Pansy, do you know what today is?" He asked.

"Yes I do, it's Saturday."

"Exactly. I only get two days off a week. Saturday and Sunday. You are a house wife who doesn't work so you don't understand the whole "work" thing. On my days off I don't like to wake up before noon at the earliest."

"But todays the auction." Pansy whined.

"What auction?"

"The mudblood auction, silly. You know the one in Knockturn Alley."

"Why would I want to go to a mudblood auction?"

"To buy servants, duh."

"You have house elves why would you want a human servant? They cost more to take care of."

"It's just feels awesome when you are bossing another person around. You'll see. Get ready and I'll meet you down stairs in ten minutes." With that pansy left the room to give Draco privacy as he showered and got dressed.

Draco walked into the dark, crowded auction house with Blaise and Pansy surprised at the number of people who attended the event. The three of them sat down in the first row. Even thought it was only eleven in the morning it mas almost 95 degrees in building. Not long after they had arrived a portly man in simple black dress robes walked out to the center to the stage where a podium appeared.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to thank you for coming to todays auction and I promise that today we have the most talented and the most beautiful mudbloods we've ever had. Plus ladies and gentlemen I have a special mudblood for sale today at the end of the show." The man bowed and walked off stage another man walked out with a man who was bound around the wrists and was being led by a chain the was attached to a collar he was wearing. The bidding soon began.

Almost three hours later Pansy had purchased two fifteen year old girls to do the cleaning and a thirty-year-old woman for a new cook. Even with the combined fortunes of the combined Zabini and Parkinson family's this little outing had costing them a small fortune. Mudblood slaves were a luxury only a small percentage of the pureblood community could afford. Draco was just about to leave when the the auctioneer who had started the show walked out again.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, before this auction ends I would like to introduce you to the most valuable mudblood I have acquired on my journeys around Europe. I present to you the only surviving member of the Order of the Phoenix, Hermione Granger!" The crowd went wild as Hermione, who was bound like the rest and was only wearing a brown dress that looked as if it was going to fall off at any moment, was shoved onto the stage. Her hair was a mess and her skin and clothes were covered in dirt. The man grabbed her face and forced her to look at the audience.

"I found this one a year ago in France and decided not to sell her until I came back to the greatest city on Earth. Now shall we start at one million galleons?" A dark man sitting on the far end of the room put his bidding paddle into the air. Draco glared at the man and shot his paddle into the air.

"I bid two million." Draco called to the auctioneer but looked at the previous bidder. Pansy leaned over to Draco and whispered into his ear.

"Why are you bidding on Granger?"

"Because I can." He snapped back in a tone that told her that this conversation was over. The other bidder glared at Draco and put his paddle back into the air.

"Four million." Draco did the same.

"Six million."

"Seven million."

"Nine million."

"Ten million."

"Twenty million!" Draco yelled and the whole auction house went silent. Everyone turned to look at the other bidder. The man lowered his paddle and sat down. They then turned to Draco had had his infamous smirk on his face. The auctioneer looked at Draco as if Draco had sprouted wings and claimed to be the son of God. Never had he imagined that she would sell for so much.

"The winner is bidder 831. Thats the end of the auction. Thank you for coming, please pick up your winnings on the stage." He said almost to fast for anyone to hear. The auction house then began to empty and they winners made their way to the stage where the slaves were being lined up. Pansy just looked at her best friend.

"You are just as stupid and reckless as a Gryffindor sometimes. Twenty million? Thats an insane amount of money, even for you. I just hope you have a good reason why you did this." Draco just smirked and walked, no strutted to the stage.

"Mr. Malfoy, I just want to say on the be half of everyone here -"

"Shut up," Draco snapped interrupting the auctioneer. "Just bring me the girl. I have other things to do today and listening to you babble isn't going to make things go any faster."

"Yes, sir. Right away, sir," The man jogged over to the man who was holding Hermione's chain and grabbed it from the man and yanked it in the direction of Draco causing Hermione to fall forward. He took hold of her arm and pulled her up. He walked her over to Draco and handed Draco Hermione's wand. Draco took it and put it in the folds of his robes and took the chain from the man. "Would you like us to take the money from your account?"

Draco nodded and signed the document that binded Hermione's life to him. He bid farewell to Blaise and Pansy and apparated to Malfoy Manor with his newest servant.

When he arrived home he was greeted by two house elves. One took his coat and the other awaited instructions.

"Rosey, take Hermione to the servants quarters and inform her of what her duties will be as of tomorrow and please send some tea to my office." Rosey bowed and Draco went to his office upstairs. Rosey looked at Hermione who just stood there, her head bent down as if she were looking at the floor. She snapped her fingers and the chain that was attached to her collar and the chains wrapped around her wrists disappeared. Hermione then looked up and glanced around the room around her. The high ceilings had clouds and angels painted on them, along the walls were statues of Greek gods and busts of former Malfoys. The oak floors were freshly polished and the walls were painted a deep green. It was the most beautiful Hermione had ever seen.

"Miss?" Hermione looked at the female house elf.

"Yes?" She replied.

"Follow me please. I don't you getting lost in the manor." Hermione nodded and followed the house elf down a staircase and into the kitchen. Rosey motioned for Hermione to sit at the large wooden table in the middle of the stone room. Hermione silently sat down, suddenly a bowl of fresh fruit and a turkey sandwich appeared before her. She looked at the food and then to Rosey, who was smiling at her.

"It's ok. It's not healthy if you don't eat." Hermione gave her a small smile and devoured all of the food in front of her.''

"My goodness, when was the last time you ate?"

"A week ago." Rosey had stopped smiling.

"A week? Well that won't happen anymore. We're fed three times a day here. So you'll never know what an empty belly feels like again."

When Hermione finished eating Rosey led her to the door, that was on the far end of the kitchen, that went to the servant quarters. Next tot he door was a linen closet from which Rosey pulled out a long black toga and a pair of simple sandals for Hermione to wear.

"Put these on. They're much better that what you have on now." She said a small smile on her lips.

"But isn't what I'm wearing a symbol of my servitude?" Hermione asked.

"No, that's only for house elves, for humans the symbol if servitude is whats around your neck." Hermione's hands went to her neck where a simple brown cotton collar was.

"My collar?"

"Yes, your collar. You'll be getting a new one now that you have a new master but let's worry about that later. You look like your going to fall asleep any second." Hermione put on her new clothes and followed Rosey down a small hallway that led to the sleeping chamber. It was a long room with cots lined up against the walls and a central walkway between the two rows of beds. Since all of the beds were house elf size and not people size Rosey had to transform one to a normal twin sized bed. Even though it was only 3:30pm Hermione was exhausted both mentally and physically.. The thanked Rosey for being so kind and climbed into bed where she fell asleep right away.


End file.
